


La Vie en Rose

by eevilicious



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Daddy Issues, Light Dom/sub, Light Smut, M/M, War, asshole dad(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevilicious/pseuds/eevilicious
Summary: hold me close and hold me fastthe magic spell you castthis is la vie en rose* * *"Annette, where do you think he went?""I think he never really left."
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	La Vie en Rose

Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose

* * * * *

It was the year they went to Garreg Mach. Young, foolish, full of life. There, they were able to pursue desires unbeknownst to their families, without worry of anyone or anything spoiling their moment.

Did people know about them? Well, of course. They weren't subtle in their attractions, and Sylvain wasn't someone for secrecy. The first few weeks of their time at the academy, he'd made quite an impact amongst the female population, but it came as a major shock that his first—and to their record, only—long standing relationship was with Felix.

They were as wild as they could've been for their ages. Felix was full of energy and would spend it one of two ways: training with the sword, or by training with someone else's sword. Sylvain had once joked that Felix was very good with his hands, and as expected the entire table had choked on their food. He tried following it up with another, but Felix stabbed him in the thigh with his fork. 

The two of them had known each other for years, but they were still learning about the other. Sylvain learnt all about what made Felix tick, and why he was so protective of letting anyone touch his legs. Sylvain was an open book, so the two of them learnt things together, like how surprised they were at his reaction to being stabbed by Felix.

When the time came to tell everyone about their relationship, they'd realised how stupid they'd been by believing they were subtle about their exploits. Somehow, they didn't predict the blank and amused looks on their classmates' faces after they'd announced it. Ingrid bopped them on the heads, but the was the closest thing they got to a wild response.

Yet, as the end of their school year approached, they were met with complications. Sylvain was expected to marry a woman, to bear an heir that would succeed him, one that had with them the Crest of Gautier. As much as Margrave Gautier was fond of Felix, he wouldn't allow them to marry because of his attachment to nobility.

Rodrigue, Felix's father, had a similar response. He would be disappointed that his son had deviated from his training to be with Sylvain, especially since he had to carry the weight of his expectations left before him by Glenn. If Rodrigue found out, he would neglect Felix, blame himself for Felix's shortcomings, incriminate himself before the late king. 

What they once had fell apart in mere seconds. The separation was mutual, but even more so was the pain of having to leave.

* * * * *

When you kiss me, Heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose

* * * * *

Sylvain had tried to find someone to fill the hole that Felix had left. Men and women alike, he would invite to his post to hook up with. Day by day, he'd go through the routine of getting his dick sucked, hole licked, and making the bed creak but none of it felt right.

Even after several women had come by, he hadn't been able to reach his climax. No one made him orgasm, all secret attempts by his father to inseminate a girl were failures and all women dressed as men met with similar outcomes. He couldn't even bring himself to masturbate.

Sylvain wasn't daft, he knew what his father was doing. He himself thought about getting just one girl pregnant with a crest bearing child would be enough to satisfy his father then he'd go back to Felix. But no, he'd have to marry the girl, make her a noble, care for the child, raise them as his father raised him, repeat the cycle.

It made him think of Miklan. What if he never had a child that bore a crest? Would his father expect him to scrap them like he did with Miklan? Would his father put up with a grandchild without a crest? Would his father do what he did to Miklan to his grandchildren?

He was terrified of the man, and terrified of what reality could bring for him. Maybe that was why he couldn't bring himself to orgasm. He didn't want bring a child into the world when there was a chance the child would live a life like Miklan's, or worse, his own.

He thought about running away, running to Fraldarius, to embrace Felix, to kiss him, to have him, to fuck him. Yet there were fears he had, would Felix feel the same way as he did five years ago? What if Felix was married and had his own family? What if Felix had forgotten about him?

* * * * *

When you press me to your heart  
And in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom

* * * * *

Felix hadn't spoken to his father in months now, only responding with nods or grunts. Rodrigue had played the good guy to him, telling him it's okay he didn't maximise his time at the academy but Felix knew it was a load of crap. His father was two-faced, kind to Felix but to others so very apologetic of him. What kind of a father does that?

Rodrigue had suggested that Felix should take up another position besides from knight, like a council member or an advisor to the shrinking military force of what was left of Fhirdiad but Felix resented the idea. It was Rodrigue's fault. It was the boar's fault. It was Edelgard's fault. It was the other incompetent nobles' fault. The old king's fault. It was his fault. 

It was Sylvain's fault.

Felix didn't like thinking about Sylvain. It pained him how happy of a time for him turned into such a shit-show for him later down the line. He didn't understand why he'd gotten involved with him, he was young and stupid and if he could he'd slap himself for his foolishness.

He heard from Ingrid that Margrave Gautier was still awaiting an heir, and figured Sylvain must've been having the time of his life, basically being permitted to fuck anything and everything just so his status-obsessed father would continue their crest lineage. 

He would imagine how Sylvain used to look at him back in the day, those knowing, teasing eyes, the way his hair fell over his face, the sweat that cascaded down his body, the way he'd lick his lip as he pants as he thrusts. He became irritatingly jealous of the people Sylvain had fucked, hating himself for still thinking of fucking that guy when he knew how much trouble it had caused him.

But like clockwork, every night, Felix would touch himself while thinking of Sylvain and cover his chest in his seed. And, without fail, he'd fall asleep hating himself for doing exactly that.

* * * * *

And when you speak   
Angels sing from above

Between sloppy desperate kisses, Felix would hold Sylvain's head in front of him, eyes looking directly at him and whisper, "I hate you." Sylvain would only bite his lip, knowing how it'd drive Felix crazy, and smile.

Felix enjoyed being on top of him, having the large body of muscles under him as he straddled his crest and grind against his crotch. Sylvain was a man of wide tastes and equally enjoyed being Felix's little sub, watching intensely how much Felix would dominate him.

Sylvain's arms were pinned under Felix's knees, enduring the pressure caused by his lover who exerted full control over his body. Sylvain was easy to get naked, and he loved teasing him. He was skilled enough to take his own pants off, even after Felix would try so hard to immobilise him. He had a natural penchant for stripping, as it seems.

Felix worked on Sylvain's neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin right below his jaw as his hands explored the redhead's firm chest. He was always shocked how he remained so fit and sexy despite how little he trained. His arms were always much bigger that Felix's and at some point, he'd have to accept it.

Slipping free from Felix's legs, Sylvain's arms immediately worked on his ass, cupping the smaller boy's soft behind through his pants and rubbing between the crack. Felix would punish him for this, but Sylvain was a slut for punishment.

Felix squeezed Sylvain's chest, and the redhead moaned, releasing his grip on his ass and allowing Felix to press deeper into Sylvain's crotch, watching his face as he grinding hard and slowly against Sylvain's bulge. Horny bastard, Felix could feel the throbbing through his pants.

As Felix worked on sucking on Sylvain's chest, Sylvain began taking off Felix's pants, ready to give the real thing to his lover. He loved when Felix would ride him, it gave him such a good angle of his face, really getting turned on by how much Felix tried to maintain his composure. Only Sylvain knew how truly dirty Felix was beneath his cold exterior and how much of a whore he was.

Once Sylvain got his pants off, Felix saddled his face and turned to face what made Sylvain so infamous. As Sylvain dined upon his ass, Felix worked on his thick sausage wondering time and time again how it ever fits inside him. Felix could hardly get it down his throat.

Felix loved to ride Sylvain, as much as Sylvain loved getting pounded Felix. Felix's major crest would always heighten his performance when he topped, and Sylvain was obsessed with how ferocious his thrusts became. The best nights were the nights when they both woke up the following morning and can barely make it down the stairs.

Sylvain erupted inside Felix as the smaller boy squeezed out every last drip from him. Sylvain could see it on his face, Felix was euphoric, but also exhausted. He collapsed onto Sylvain's chest and the redhead wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you," Sylvain mumbled into Felix's ear, nestling his face in his hair.

With his eyes closed, Felix wasn't ashamed to smile. "I love you too."

They'd fall asleep like that sometimes. Felix on Sylvain's chest with Sylvain's cock still inside his boyfriend's ass as they hold each other. Drifting into a peaceful world where they would face everything together, just the two of them, without realising that this was the last time they'd ever sleep in the same bed again.

* * * * *

Every day words   
Seems to turn into love songs

* * * * *

Ingrid was the one to break the bad news to Felix. It had been many decades since their days at the academy, and after conquest of the Empire had brought Fodlan back together, where new life would be sewn. There wasn't many of them left anymore. They were lucky enough to survive the war, along with Ashe, Annette and Mercedes who had moved on to more peaceful adventures.

Sylvain had never joined the war, being held for many years in lockdown by his father. The man's obsession lead him to desperation, and Sylvain missed the war because of it. Felix fought when Dimitri ordered him to, but was told by his father to flee instead of die. On any other circumstance, he'd refuse, but he still held hope he could see him. So he did.

Felix made multiple attempts to see him, but the Margrave refused. Ingrid went on behalf of him, and was also refused visitation. The Margrave told her that Sylvain was busy with his family now and didn't have time for old friends anymore. That revelation repelled Felix for many years. Despite the times, he was still clinging to nobility.

At a street market one afternoon, Felix saw a young girl with hair like his, walking with an indistinguishable woman. He wanted to ask them, but he couldn't bring himself to. The young girl's face imprinted in his mind, she had his eyes, his hair, his smile. He was there.

Felix lived with Ingrid for many years, and the two never married. They couldn't. Ingrid loved Glenn and he loved Sylvain. They would wonder together how differently their lives would have been if they had their lovers with them. How they'd all be family.

Ingrid broke the news to him. His funeral took place a rainy day, and the attendance was low. The old Blue Lions gang made up a little over half the attendees, the others being his father, the girl and the woman. His eulogy, read by his father, was cruel and dismissive. Instead, he highlighted his granddaughter, the woman who bore the crest of Gautier. 

Felix hated it. He hated everything about this. This wasn't the way he was meant to go, this wasn't the way the two were meant to spend their lives. Together is what they wanted. They were never granted that together.

The years continued to move by, and Ingrid's passing put Felix into a slump. He moved again, this time with Annette who had a family of her own but was more than happy to look after an old friend. The day of the funeral kept replaying in his head, how he so desperately wanted to go back in time to fix everything. To write every wrong he made so that they could be together.

"Annette, where do you think they went?" Felix had asked one evening, looking at the orange glow of sunset.

She knew what he meant. They had been talking about some tourists who'd passed by, but he was talking about their friends. Those they knew during the heights of their lives. She used to answer the question as positively as she could, but she knew Felix wasn't as responsive to that as he used to be.

"I think," she began, collecting his used teacup and dish, "If you really loved them, I think they never really left."

* * * * *

Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be   
La vie en rose

* 

*

*

*

*

Felix woke up in his academy room, panting and sweating from the nightmare he'd just had. Tears had already started to come down his face as he struggled to hold himself together, leaning upright in bed and sobbing uncontrollably.

A tap on the door and Sylvain came in, slipping next to Felix and holding him against his chest as Felix turned his white shirt wet. He played with his hair, letting the boy weep into his clothes, unknown to what had transpired in his sleep.

"Sylvain?" Felix said through his sobs.

"Yes, Felix?" he answered by softly and calmly, being gentle as he possibly could with him.

Felix lifted his head up to meet the redhead's, and without second thought, he put his lips on his and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him onto his bed. 

As they broke apart, they placed their foreheads against each other's as Sylvain smiled. "Together. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> probably not the story you would put with the song! and i apologise for that
> 
> i haven't written anything ummm graphic before so sorry if you were expecting more
> 
> also why are all my sylvix thoughts so dark and angsty let them be happy
> 
> peace out beetch


End file.
